


No Touching

by ickyx



Series: Mine Forever Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, This came out way more kinky than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being away for a long period of time, Emperor Hux gifts his consort with a beautiful gold chastity device, expecting him to stay pure until he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216325) by [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space). 
  * Inspired by [To Plead and to Forgive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346327) by [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt). 



> More AU goodness. With a little inspiration from LuciaWilt's own contributions to the AU.  
> Also of course the chastity cage is gold. Everything must be gold.  
> Not Beta'd, also way longer than I thought it was going to be (and way kinkier).  
> (Also I'm not an expert on chastity as a fetish and everything I know was just from research so sorry if I got some aspect of the kink wrong!)

Hux was soon discovering that being an Emperor was very exhausting. Currently he was sitting upon his throne, listening to assistants and officers discuss matters with him. This is typically how his days were going as of late. It was all so boring.

When he awoke this morning he contemplated bringing his consort along with him to be in the throne room while he worked. As he sat on his throne he imagined Luke being there. He would be sitting on his lap of course, Hux would have an arm curled around his waist, making sure he wouldn’t fall. His other hand would be occupied, petting the shorter man’s hair, allowing his fingers to twirl within each blonde lock. Maybe if he got bored with that he would place Luke between his legs and use both hands to braid the soft hair. Hux smiled thinking about petting that golden hair. Before he knew it, Hux couldn’t stop himself from imagining petting his consort as if he was a cat. 

Hux couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the thought of Luke being like a cat. 

Luke with a different collar around his neck. Not his normal gold one but a black one with a simple O ring that Hux could tug on. Maybe with a little bell that would chime every time he moved, ringing like crazy when his Emperor pounded into him every night. Small cat ears sitting upon his head, maybe even with little blue ribbons to accentuate his eye color. Hux could just see him purring in pleasure. Hux didn’t know if the idea was more arousing or just plain adorable.

“Your Highness.” 

The Emperor was then brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a small voice. He had been zoning out more than usual lately, especially when thinking of Luke. He looked down from his throne to see a small officer holding a holopad. He scowled and responded “What?! What is it? I was having a moment to myself!”

The officer’s eyes widened in fear. “Oh no Your Highness, I am so sorry! I was just trying to inform you of your trip coming up.”

Oh yes the trip. Another thing Hux was slowly getting used to after becoming Emperor, going on trips to different planets to meet with high officials or to see if said planet could possibly have resources his empire could use. The trip the officer was referring to was of the later variety. Just a boring visit to an Outer Rim planet that harvests some material that could aid in weapon advancements. 

Hux could only huff, “Yes yes, I’m aware.”

At least the trip was going to be easy, he didn’t have to go and impress anyone or put on some political act. But Hux was mostly irritated with the fact that he would be gone from Luke for so long. He couldn’t risk bringing his consort to some disgusting Outer Rim planet where gamblers and smugglers could be roaming around. He was safer back here on the base, away from any harm.

Oh, but it was always tough being away from Luke for so long. Away from his calming smell to his pouty lips that sucked his cock so well. How his days away were going to be tough, but at least he had a plan to prepare his darling consort for his return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While his Emperor was away from their shared quarters, Luke always tried to keep himself busy, trying hard not to be too lazy. He would play with Millicent for a while until she grew tired of him, then he usually turned to read while lounging on one of the sofas in the sitting area.

Having grown up with not much education, his aunt and uncle just not really getting to afford it, he was now using his time to learn new things. Except, of course, Hux was very strict on what Luke may study, scared if he looked at too much recent history, he would learn of what his future could of been and where some familiar faces from his time had ended up.

The day was coming to an end and Luke was still relaxing on the couch. He had a holopad in hand, completely focused on learning about the biology of a Tauntaun. He was so focused in fact that he wasn’t prepared for when the blast door quickly opened causing him to slightly jump from his seat. 

In walked Hux, he looked frustrated and exhausted. Truly a terrible combination.

He glanced at Luke for a second and sighed “Please meet me for dinner.”

Thats all he said as he entered their dining room

Luke just blinked in confusion and got up to follow Hux to their dinner. 

He walked into the dining room to see Hux hovering above his chair, cigarette in hand, exhaling a long fluid stream of smoke. Smoking, a habit the former general only picks up again when he’s really stressed. 

Luke glanced at Hux for a moment, watching him bring the cigarette back to his mouth again, then turned his attention to the dinner table.

Upon Luke’s plate sat a tiny box, wrapped up in a gold paper and tied with a perfect bow. Luke quirked an eyebrow at the present. While Luke was used to receiving gifts from the tall ginger, he had never received something that would come in a box of that shape or size. It was too large to be jewelry but was way too small to be clothing.

When Luke looked away from the box he noticed Hux was already seated across the table. Luke quickly took his own seat and looked to Hux to explain the present. 

Hux could tell Luke was curious of the gift sitting on his plate and let a soft laugh leave his lips. “You may open it now if you’d like.”

He watched as the Jedi’s nimble fingers delicately unwrapped the bow and carefully opened the box. Luke worked slowly, scared that whatever was in the box could jump out at him. Once the box was fully open, he looked down at it’s contents a little confused. He had no clue what he was looking at. He slowly picked it up, recognizing right away whatever the thing may be it was made of gold, or at least what appeared to be gold.

A series of gold rings all attached with a  larger gold ring at the end. There was an old school lock attached near the large ring. What was this?

Luke received an answer before he could question the object out loud. . .

“It’s a cock cage darling. While I’m away I want you staying pure for me.” Hux answered simply before taking another drag of his cigarette, this time with a grin on his face.

Hux glanced at Luke again and could tell he was still confused. The tall ginger sighed and continued. 

“In some cultures, they use devices to keep partners in chastity. This will restrain your cock so you won’t touch it. While I’m away on business, you will not, and this is your only warning, try and get off. The cage will be locked so you can’t remove it. Am I clear?”

Luke’s brows furrowed looking down again at the cage. Now that he looked at it, he can see how phallic is appeared. He couldn’t imagine it was going to be comfortable, but he knew better than to argue with the Emperor. He sheepishly nodded, placing the device back into it’s box and watched as servants delivered the couple their meal.

“Mmm shall we eat? Then we can get you situated with your new gift!”

Hux’s voice was filled with so much glee, but Luke could only sigh and nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As a “reward” for agreeing to wear the cage, Luke was to be properly fucked that night so that during his time wearing the device there would be less need for him to get off. Well, that was Hux’s reasoning at least.

The young blonde was currently on his back, laying in Hux’s bed panting, just coming down from his second orgasm. His entire naked form was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He wiped his sweaty bangs from his forehead and looked up to see Hux hovering over him. 

The last orgasm was brought forth by Hux’s tongue. The taller man wanted to save his own stamina and chose to play around with Luke in other ways that wouldn't involve pleasing himself. At first he had simply jacked him off. The sound of Hux’s large hand stroking Luke’s cock filled the room. A mixture of sweat, spit and precum acted as a make shift lube. Next came some oral stimulation, something he found Luke enjoyed very well. The boy was always a whimpering mess by the end. 

“No more. No more please. I can’t any more.” Luke panted out. Hux knew this wasn’t true. Luke always said this whenever Hux took his time to overstimulate the boy. 

“I bet I can get one more out of you” The ginger said with a smirk. 

With Luke already being prepared, he didn’t worry about lining himself with the blonde and entered him. Before Luke could protest any more, he let out a pitiful moan, loud and sharp. His fists moved to grip the black bed sheets. His dick standing at attention once again.

Hux’s thrusts were deep and slow, making sure to pound against Luke’s prostate with each blow.

Each thrust was more tortuous than the last. Luke’s body was screaming for release, his hands released the bed sheets and went to grab at Hux’s hips and shoulders with rapid succession. 

“Please fuck me. . . oh maker. . . please I need this.” Luke pleaded, knowing the Emperor was always weak whenever his consort begged. He added a few good moans for measure.

“Ah, since you asked so nicely.” 

The speed picked up and Luke could barely breath as he lifted his hips for more leverage. He couldn’t take the pleasure, already being overstimulated as he was, the poor boy came without being touched. His dick spurted the white ropes onto his chest and stomach, combining with the other loads from his previous orgasms. 

Seeing how spent his darling consort was, Hux pulled out and continuously jerked himself off until his own cum joined Luke’s on the blonde’s hairless chest. Luke could only pant and close his eyes as Hux finished off. His body beginning to shake from the over exertion. He could hear the man growl above him and then he was met with the tall ginger collapsing next to him in bed. Hux moved to pepper kisses along Luke’s sweaty cheeks and neck, leading to a harsh kiss on the mouth. 

“That was perfect darling. How about we shower and then get you dressed up in your new toy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hux didn’t wait around for Luke to wake, instead just leaving for his trip before saying a final goodbye. But of course, Luke could care less. 

He laid in his large bed, naked except for his usual jewelry and of course his new chastity device, wrapping tightly around his dick. 

Luke was never the biggest on masturbation. Hell he didn’t even try playing with himself until he was off Tatooine. While with his aunt and uncle, he was taught to stay away from impure thoughts and wait for the time when he was wed with a wife. Oh how foolish they were to think that.

His first time attempting to masturbate went poorly as well. He was sitting within the cabins of the _Millennium Falcon._ He had a holopad sitting in his lap, playing a terrible porno clip while the Jedi stroked his dick. He was so close to cumming when Han walked in and scared the poor kid. 

Luke poked and prodded at the device to see if it had any give. The large ring that went around his balls was the tightest. Luckily, Hux took the time to get the correct measurement so the toy overall wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing. At least he was thankful for that. 

It was pretty easy for Luke to go each day wearing the device. He didn’t feel any need to touch himself and with Hux gone he was having a pretty relaxing time by himself. A little too relaxing though. He was starting to get bored after a while. He thought learning about the Corellian Religion would be interesting, but now he couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough to read a sentence about the subject. 

He was struck with a desire to leave.

Leaving his shared quarters was always easier whenever the Emperor wasn’t there. Even with it being easier, he always made sure to be extra careful, dressing in Hux’s former general garb to pass as an officer on the base.

Luke placed Hux’s hat on his head and put on a pair of boots and got ready to make his way to his new favorite place to go, Kylo Ren’s cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke finally made it to the knights holding cell after a little wandering around. He somewhat felt bad not being able to let Kylo know when he was coming, but he never seemed to complain when the blonde Jedi just showed up. 

It was easy to get past the Stormtroopers standing guard a few cells down, and entering the security code was even easier. When the blast door opened, Luke walked in to see Kylo in his usual spot, on the floor leaning against a wall, head down. Luke walked over, knowing the man didn’t have much strength these days and went to his knees before him, sitting on his heels. 

Feeling another presence in front of him, Kylo looked up and almost cried at the sight of Luke. The blonde in response only smiled. A huge cheerful smile. Probably his first real one in a while. Kylo recalls being young and how those smiles from his uncle were just so calming. 

Luke wasn’t afraid to lean in and hug the large man in front of him. His arms wrapping around the brunette’s neck. To him, he was his only friend while in this strange time, but also the closest to a master of the force he was going to get. 

He definitely was a special master though, as Kylo was already leaning to Luke and kissing his neck all around that stupid shock collar. His hands went to Luke’s waist, letting his large hands run up and down. Before long Kylo’s hands began to migrate down to Luke’s thighs and up to his. . .

Kylo’s hand was touching something hard, and it wasn’t an erection. He quickly pulled his mouth away from Luke’s and quirked an eyebrow. Luke could only whimper at the loss and then sighed. He stood up and started to undress his lower half. He undid the trousers and pulled down his underwear to mid thigh, showing off the cock cage to the brunette. 

“Did Hux put you in this?”

The blonde could only nod, his bottom lip now stuck between his teeth. For the first time, the device was feeling tight.

Kylo only sighed and motioned his finger for Luke to come back down to the floor.

“Have you ever tried to come without, you know, touching yourself?” Kylo asked while starting to rub his hand up and down Luke’s back.

The younger Jedi thought back to the times where Hux physically made him come without any stimulation to his cock.

“Yes. Yes I can actually. I’m pretty good at it” He smirked.

Kylo didn’t need anymore discussion on the topic and went ahead to removing the reminder of Luke’s officer uniform. The two of them were panting and pretty aroused at this point.

“Fingers or my mouth?” Kylo asked, hoping Luke knew what he was referring to.

“F-Fingers.” Luke answered in a whisper.

Kylo went ahead and started to soak up his fingers in his own saliva. He wanted to make sure they were completely coated before even attempting to penetrate one into Luke. Once he was satisfied, he looked to Luke, who was now laying on the ground, knees bent, using his elbows to lift his upper body. He had pure lust in his eyes as he watched Kylo insert one of his fingers.

One finger turned to two, and two turned to three and there Luke was a complete mess, trying his damnedest to hold back any moans, knowing Stormtroopers may come if he was too loud.

Finally the fingers stopped and were replaced with something far bigger. Kylo’s cock filled him up to the brim. All Luke wanted and more was to be able to tug at his cock and ease some of the pressure building up. Kylo was pounding away at a steady pace. Luke always thanked him later for never fucking him into abandon like Hux did. 

A huge smile was plastered on Luke’s face as Kylo leaned down to kiss Luke’s cheeks. The sound of the cage around Luke’s cock jingling back and forth was the most prominent sound within the quiet cell.

Kylo came first with a grunt leaving his lips. Pulling out of Luke, he shot his load away from Luke’s body. He didn’t want the boy having to walk back to his room with an ass full of cum.

Once finished, Kylo quickly went back to finger Luke, trying his hardest to get the blonde to cum untouched. It took a while, but he finally came. Luke’s bottom lip was red and sore, tucked between his teeth as he bucked his hips, riding out his orgasm the best he could. Come covered the cage and dripped down from it onto the hard metal floor.

The two just stared at each other. Kylo moved back to his place long the wall and Luke got up to all fours so he could crawl over to him. He rested his head into the brunette’s bare lap and sighed, enjoying the moment as he knew he would have to get up and leave very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his rendezvous with Kylo, Luke was suddenly hit with the horniness of a teenager. He didn’t know someone could want to cum so badly. 

He laid on the black fur that covered the Emperor's bed, letting it’s softness caress his naked body. He tried to do what Kylo did to him. He lifted his hips and used his own spit soaked fingers to try his hardest to reach his own prostate. For a while he would do this, finding a little ease to come from the intense pressure building from his cock, but it was always never enough to get him to actually ejaculate.

Days went this way, getting so close, but never fully coming. Luke thought that this couldn’t be healthy in the slightest. He would whimper each night, laying in his cold bed, trying not to touch his caged cock as his dick leaked precum 

Oh maker he wished he asked Hux how long he was going to be away before he had left.

Currently, Luke was situated on all fours. He had a towel laying under him, scared that if he did cum it would end up all over Hux’s bed. He had three fingers pounding into his ass, sometimes stopping to try and massage his prostate. It wasn’t working though, he didn’t even feel close. 

He knew Kylo took a long time to get Luke to cum, so Luke decided to just keep at it, hoping a release would come. 

Luke was so preoccupied with what he was doing he didn’t hear as someone entered the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn’t exactly what he was expecting when he entered his bedroom. He was far more prepared for a sleeping Luke, maybe with a curled up Millicent at his side. But this, oh, this was delicious. 

Hux couldn’t believe his consort couldn’t contain himself and turned to only using his prostate to cum. He wondered if he even tried to take off the cage, or tried to pick the lock. Instead here he was trying to catch his orgasm with only three fingers in his ass. Knowing his Luke so well, he needed more, much more.

The Emperor undressed as quietly as possible, keeping his eyes on the undulating Luke. He was whimpering and panting. His forehead moved to rest on mattress below him. The squelching sound of Luke’s fingers prodding his ass was filling the room.

Okay, Hux had enough, he needed to join.

He put one knee on the bed, ready to climb up, when Luke suddenly stopped, probably because he finally noticed someone else there. The blonde slowly lifted up his head and turned to see who the intruder was. His flushed face paled at the sight of the Emperor, fully on the bed now, on his knees, cock already hard.

“Hmmm, was I really gone that long? Could you not wait for me and my cock. Is that what you need? My cock?”

Luke couldn’t answer, his arousal was quickly replaced with fear, well with a little arousal still hanging out. 

The blonde could only pull out his fingers and gripped the sheets in front of him, preparing himself for what he was about to say next. 

“Please Your Highness, take me. I need this now!” It was said way too quickly through a trembling voice, but Hux got the gist of what Luke was trying to say.

Large hands met Luke’s slender hips, and then out of nowhere,Luke could feel Hux penetrate him, nice and slow.

Luke could only let out a relaxed moan. Finally, something bigger he thought. 

He let Hux set his own pace, fucking him fast and rough, then slow with harsh thrusts, then back to fast and rough. 

While the toy surrounding Luke’s dick was jingling along with each thrust, Both men couldn’t hear it as the whole room was filled with the sound of moans, groans, and grunts. Occasionally Hux would snake his hand from Luke’s hips to find one of his nipples to give it a squeeze. This led the kid to yelp and moan out loud.

Finally, oh finally, Luke came. He could swear he has never had a more explosive orgasm in his life, coming with a shout leaving his throat. The cum was mostly trapped within the cage, slightly leaking out and dropping to the towel below. Luke tried to collapse onto said towel, but Hux’s tight grip on the blonde’s hips kept him steady and upright.

It didn’t take long for Hux to finish as well. The orgasm was also pretty powerful. Mostly because of the fact that this was the first time he had gotten to fuck someone since his trip. Sure he masturbated while away, but nothing beats being able to fuck his consort the right way.

Hux let himself exit the Jedi carefully, and shimmied off the bed. He walked across the room where a bag of his laid, he dug through it for a second and pulled out a key. He then walked over, pushed Luke so he was laying on his back instead of being on all fours. He removed the dirtied towel from the bed and then started to unlock his consort from his confinements. 

Once the device was pulled off, Hux looked up to see his consort, fresh tears leaving his eyes and staining his cheeks. 

The Emperor couldn’t help but smile, being able to see his beloved’s face in person once again made him so happy. 

He joined Luke in bed and wrapped an arm around the boy’s chest. He leaned down in his ear and sighed, smelling him once again. 

“Did you enjoy that Luke?”

Luke could only nod.

“Good because I’m still going to have to punish you for not obeying orders when I was gone.”

Luke lost all the color in his face at those words. Meanwhile, Hux just snuggled into his consort’s side, digging his nose into the boy’s neck while he fell asleep.

Luke didn’t sleep well that night. Too scared of what type of punishment the Emperor had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm, wasn't that something. Thinking about writing a separate fic of Luke being punished. Comments and kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
